The main objective of this core is to support researchers in developing grant applications for peer-reviewed research career development projects in population aging. To accomplish this, the DEAR Center will administer a pilot udies program that supports development of proposals that address the Center's primary research themes, have sufficient scientific rigor to meet the standards of the NIA peer-review process, and have significant originality and promise. The pilot studies program will solicit applications for pilot projects from DEAR-affiliated faculty and from other faculty not yet associated with the DEAR Center. Applications will be reviewed by the DEAR advisory committee based on the criteria of scientific merit, originality, consistency with the themes of the DEAR Center, and likelihood of development of a successful application for external funding. The DEAR Center will also provide a forum in the regular monthly meetings of the DEAR seminar, in which investigators can present their research ideas and receive comments. The DEAR Center director and associate director will also be available for one-on-one discussions to help investigators with proposal development. A second objective of this core is to provide salary support for the development of faculty expertise in the demography and economics of aging for the purpose of increasing the critical mass of scientific expertise on aging at UNC-CH. This support could take the form of assistance to departments in efforts to recruit faculty with population aging research interests, or support for faculty already present at UNC-CH who seek to move into the population-aging field and show promise for developing a significant new research program in the field. The CPC and IoA directors and the chairs of relevant departments will be informed of the availability of funds for these purposes, and will be encouraged to bring suitable candidates to the attention of the DEAR Center directors.